tdpi_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love You, Grease Pig!
Transcript 15:43 ----START---- 15:43 Owen: *eats the cast* Good game! 15:43 C: Last time on our dreaded premiere of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island... 15:43 C: We introduced 14 new contestants... 15:43 C: Brought them to this island... 15:44 C: And made them build a shelter! 15:44 *** Topher|Sky|Samey changed topic to The Confused Bears/Team Maskwak (6): Dave, Ella, Leonard, Shawn, Sky, Sugar|The Floating Salmon/Team Kinosewak (7): Amy, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, Topher 15:44 Owen: Ikr 15:44 C: Max worked on some weird device 15:44 C: Dave acted like a wimp. 15:44 C: Ella was messed up... 15:44 C: But Beardo was cannoned out of here! 15:44 C: Who will go home next? 15:44 Owen: Chris can I eat you 15:44 C: How much will Dave cry when he gets greasy? 15:44 (stop) 15:44 (ok i will stop) 15:44 (ok) 15:44 C: And will Chef ever get a girlfriend? 15:44 Chef: .-. 15:44 C: find out tonight! 15:44 ON TOTAL 15:44 ----INSIDE MASKWAK CAVE---- 15:45 DRAMA 15:45 PAHKITEW ISLAND! 15:45 (Blake no) 15:45 :D 15:45 C: *throws Topher into ocean* 15:46 Shawn: So... 15:46 E: (CONF) The sleep was very uncomfortable, but I'm bright and shining for another day of music! :D 15:46 SK: Well...Beardo is gone... 15:46 Dave: I don't mind it... 15:46 E: We shall unite and win the next challenge! ^-^ *stomach rumbles* 15:46 SK: Dave! Be nice. Even if he's gone, his presence will always be here. :) 15:47 Leonard: Huzzah! 15:47 (mabel change to Chris|Ella) 15:47 *** ChrisEllaBeardo is now known as ChrisElla 15:47 (NO) 15:47 Dave: I guess so, but wouldn't he just make our team lose? 15:47 (BEARDO'S PRESENCE WILL ALWAYS BE HERE) 15:47 (k) 15:47 (ikr) 15:47 Shawn: I miss that big guy...he was the perfect hiding place. 15:47 Sugar: *sleeping nearby Shawn* 15:47 Shawn: He basically saved my life by letting me hide behind him from- 15:48 SK: ...No. Of course not. We'll win the next challenge guys. We will... 15:48 Shawn: Ack! *runs out of the cave* 15:48 Dave: I guess. 15:48 *** ChrisElla is now known as Chris|Ella 15:49 Sugar: *wakes up* *glares around* Which one of you yellar bellied wenghos rekt my beauty sleep? 15:49 SK: Shhhh... 15:49 (why are we so lame yogi) 15:49 E: Sugaaaar! *smiling, twirling up to her* We must all be friendly! :D 15:49 SK: Ella, sing her a bedtime song. 15:49 E: Ahhhhh! *birds fly around her and she hums* 15:49 SK: She'll like that. Right, Sugar? 15:50 E: Goodmorning, sweet lady Sugar! We've all been awaiting youuuuuu! 15:50 Sugar: *grabs Ella by the collar* It was you, wasn't it! 15:50 C: It might be a dreaded hot summer... 15:50 *E 15:50 (Chris = Pink) 15:50 (^) 15:50 E: But we've all... been unhappy without yuouuuuuu! Lalalalalaaaa! 15:50 (yuouuuuuuuuuu) 15:51 ... 15:51 Dave: ...Well, then. 15:51 Sugar: That's no excuse to wake up a queen in her sleep! *shoves Ella against a nearby wall* 15:51 E: *hurt, and slightly sobs* 15:51 E: WHy can't we be friends? ;( 15:51 Shawn: *comes back* I-is it safe in here now/ 15:51 ?* 15:52 Sugar: BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME GET ANY SLEEP WITH UR ANNOYIN' SINGIN" 15:52 E: *crying* Sugar! :( 15:52 Shawn: I don't think it's safe... 15:52 Dave: It isn't. 15:52 E: *runs off out of the cave, crying* 15:53 Sugar: *turns away from Ella and walks deeper into the cave* Don't wake me again or you'll regrat it evin moar 15:53 ----ELLA GETTING HER OWN SCENE---- 15:53 Shawn: Zombies are cruel... 15:53 (NO) 15:53 E: *wipes tears, walking through the forest* 15:53 E: *birds fly around her* 15:53 E: No thank you. :( 15:53 Owen: hi *eats ella* 15:53 E: Maybe... singing shall cheer me up? :3 15:53 E: Laalallaalaaa! *begins humming as more animals join her in a concert* 15:54 E: While it may all be a bummer... 15:54 E: And it's not getting funner... 15:54 E: I still have my muuusic and my animal friends! 15:54 E: So it shall work it in theeeee veryyy endd!!!! 15:54 * Chris|Ella hears bear roars 15:54 ----TEAM KINOSEWAK---- 15:55 Max: My Evil plans have never gone awry before! 15:55 Scarlett: Evil? 15:55 Max: (CONF) Okay, maybe once.. or twice.. or fifty-seven times... 15:56 Max: YES! EVIL! Just like me! Muhahaahahahahah! 15:56 SY: Amy...did you take my toothbrush? 15:56 Scarlett: I don't comprehend...you state you're evil? If so, why would you waste your time here? 15:57 Max: It's the first step in my plan to take over the world! 15:57 Max: Muhahahahahahah! 15:57 Scarlett: How so? 15:58 Rod: *trips over and lands by Samey* ow 15:58 SY: Are you okay? :o 15:58 Max: It's quite simple! *shows a diagram explaining Step 1- Win Total Drama Step 2-??? Step 3-World Domination* 15:58 Scarlett: Oh, I see! You are using the money to fund your evil intentions? 15:59 Rod: *Gets Up* Yeah *See's Samey and Imagines a background of hearts and flowers* 16:00 Jasmine: Anyone want to help me get berries? 16:00 MAx: Uhhh... sure! 16:00 SY: Um, hello? Rodney? 16:00 (so max is getting berries. probably poisoning them) 16:01 Max: (CONF) *facepalms* Why didn't I think of that before! No matter, I'm too much of an EVIL genius to worry over such petty matters! 16:01 Rod: Hiii *holds Samey's Hand and smiles* 16:01 (The uhh... sure was at Scarlett) 16:01 Jasmine: Lets go Max 16:01 (but ok) 16:01 (no too bad he goes with jasmine now) 16:01 (gg max) 16:02 (wtf Samey irl) 16:02 Max: Yes, let's! *rubs hands in anticipation* 16:02 SY: Hi! 16:02 Rod: Your pretty! 16:03 *you're 16:03 (why is this still going on) 16:03 (death to rodney) 16:03 (rodneyno) 16:03 (rodney shall perish!!!1111!) 16:03 Max: *collects berries* 16:03 SY: :$ Thank you...? 16:03 SY: Excuse me... 16:03 SY: *rushes over to Amy* 16:03 E: *strolling past the other team, singing, grabbing berries, and dances away* 16:03 Amy: I'm botrf 16:03 SY: Rodney just called me pretty~! 16:03 (no get out ella) 16:04 (ella slays) 16:04 (botrf) 16:04 *bored 16:04 (laffing irl @botrf) 16:04 MAx: (CONF) *holding berries* These'll make the perfect final ingredient to my EVIL invention. And they're also a healthy snack. *eats a berry* 16:04 SY: What should I do? I mean, you've had at least ten boyfriends. You should know, right? 16:04 (battle of the rodneys forever) 16:08 Amy: Please like you would ever get a boy to call you pretty you sl** @Samey 16:05 Max: *chasing at Ella* EVIL demands you give me those berries! 16:08 E: *singing* Lalalalalaaaa! 16:08 (now*) 16:08 E: *holding out berries* 16:08 E: *smells them* 16:08 E: Don't you all want some? 16:08 (wtf respond to Max) 16:08 E: *shares them with birds* 16:08 E: Huh? *looks back and notices Max* 16:08 (._.) 16:08 E: O.O 16:08 Max: YEs, I would, please. 16:09 E: I apologize, but they're all gone! :( 16:09 Max: *glares at Ella* 16:09 (Amy is vulgar) 16:09 SY: (CONF) Wow...that was rude and uncalled for >:( 16:09 E: Why don't we go singing and picking berries? 16:09 C: *blows horn* HOW ABOUT NO 16:12 C: So, ready for your next challenge? 16:13 Dave: Not really. 16:13 C: I'll take that as a yes! 16:13 C: So, today 16:13 C: You'll be racing through these obstacles... 16:13 T: Of course we are, Chris! 16:13 C: with a twist! 16:13 C: Instead of relaying a baton 16:13 C: You'll be dragging a pig with you! 16:13 T: PIGS! 16:13 Leonard: What kind of twist? A magical twist? :D 16:14 Leonard: Oh... :( 16:14 T: Oh, classic Chris. 16:14 Owen: hi irl. 16:14 C: Alright, figure out your positions! 16:14 C: And Team Kinosewak 16:14 SK: :| Pigs are cute. 16:14 C: You'll have to make two people be on one obstacle! 16:14 T: Can one just sit out? 16:14 T: Like me? :D 16:14 Max: Or me? 16:15 T: >.> 16:15 C: Nope! 16:15 Amy: Me and Samey will do it together 16:15 Max: I need time to work on EVil! 16:15 Max: Curses! 16:15 SY: Really? 16:15 (ok so tbh everyone will be on the same positions as they were in the real episode gg) 16:15 (idk what positions) 16:15 (this is the one episode i didn't watch) 16:15 ---SLIPPERY WALKWAY (SKY AND RODNEY) 16:15 SY: (CONF) This is the first time Amy wanted to do something with me! 16:15 C: Ready... 16:15 C: Set... 16:15 C: *shoots gun* 16:15 C: Go! 16:15 *bird falls down* 16:15 C: Uh oh... 16:15 Rod: *runs* 16:15 SK: :-O 16:16 * Mabel_Syrup Rodney's pig doesn't want to move 16:16 SK: The bird...it died... 16:16 E: :O 16:16 SK: *kneels down next to the bird* 16:16 (Well we lost) 16:16 (gg Rodney) 16:16 (is anyone racing) 16:16 Rod: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr FOR SAMEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *urges pig to move and picks it up and runs* 16:16 (sky is worshipping a dead bird) 16:17 C: Finally! 16:17 SK: *cries* 16:17 C: Rodney takes the lead! 16:17 *Sky's pig drags her along* 16:17 Rodney: *runs while holding puig* 16:17 * Mabel_Syrup sky's pig is very heavy 16:17 * Mabel_Syrup like tf 16:17 *pig 16:17 SK: NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH THE BIRD~ 16:17 Owen: MABEL IS FAT IRL EVERYONE TBH *dies*\ 16:17 (no) 16:18 *Sky's pig keeps dragging her* 16:18 (can you guys not) 16:18 Sky's Pig: *eats the bird* 16:18 SK: :'( 16:18 C: Rodney is still leading... 16:18 Rodney: *runs* 16:18 C: How will he do on the slippery logs? 16:18 SK: :'( 16:19 SK: *is dragged onto the logs* 16:19 Rod: *slips a little and runs* 16:19 SY: You can do it, Rodney! 16:19 SY: :) 16:19 Pig: *rolls eyes and jumps into Shawn's arms* 16:19 C: Shawn has a headstart! 16:19 C: On the 16:19 *** ACTN has joined #TDPI-RP 16:20 C: zipline! 16:20 C: Rodney, pick up the pace and hand it over! 16:20 (what do i do) 16:20 (take the pig down on the zipline) 16:20 (^) 16:20 Rodney: *runs and runs with the encouragement of samey* 16:20 Shawn: *runs to the zipline with the pig* 16:20 (idk) 16:20 C: Rodney makes it past the slippery logs! 16:20 C: Now he can hand it to Topher.... 16:20 Shawn: *gets to the zipline* 16:21 T: This is such a heavy pig. 16:21 T: But I'll do it for Chris! 16:21 Rodney: *puts it on his face* RUN! 16:21 C: *rolls eyes* 16:21 T: *runs to the zipline* 16:21 T: *attaches harness to pick and himself* 16:22 Shawn: *attaches harness to pick and himself* 16:22 T: *screams as he went down the zip line* FOR CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:22 C: I hope he falls. -.- 16:22 T: MCCLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 16:22 Shawn: *goes down the zipline* This should be safe, right...? 16:22 (amy and samey are awaiting Topher at the maze pipes and Sugar for her team) 16:22 C: Topher, shut it! 16:23 (so i pass to sugar right) 16:23 (yes) 16:23 Sugar: *sniffs* I smell breakfast! 16:23 SY: Come on, Samey, let's go! 16:23 Shawn: *passes the pig to Sugar then runs away* Be brave pig! 16:23 (hurry up jfc i need to go) 16:23 Amy: SHUT IT I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO! *runs* 16:23 Sugar: *follows her nose to Shawn* AHAH! *takes the pig* 16:23 (oh) 16:23 SY: :( 16:23 Shawn: (CONF) I hope the zombie doesn't try to bake the pig... 16:23 C: The teams are tying up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:24 Amy: HURRY *runs* 16:24 Sugar: (CONF) *baking the pig* *licks her lips* 16:24 SY: Don't tell me what to do! >:( 16:24 Sugar: WAIT FER ME! *hugs the pig and enters the maze* 16:24 Pig: *forces Amy and Samey through the pipes, running and knocking them around everywhere* 16:24 SY: (CONF) Oh gosh...is Amy rubbing off on me? 16:25 C: Hahahahah! I was hoping we wouldn't get done for animal abuse, but twin abuse is okay! 16:25 Amy: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! 16:25 SY: >.> 16:25 Sugar: *mazing about* 16:25 E: *awaiting sugar* :3 16:26 Amy: Let's give it to Scarlett 16:26 (twins pass to scarlett) 16:26 (what do i do) 16:26 (make the pig go across the tires) 16:26 SY: You do it. 16:26 (in the episode she used walnuts!111!!!) 16:26 Scarlett: *puts walnuts on the tires* (idk) 16:26 Amy: *pushes Samey* 16:26 Pig: *follows nuts, eating them and moving down the tires* 16:27 Scarlett: (CONF) It's a known fact pigs love walnuts! It was as simple as rocket science. 16:27 (max and dave do the wheelbarrow pig run through grease after this) 16:27 (when) 16:27 (when you finish running it across the tires) 16:27 (when Ella gets the pig) 16:27 (@TF) 16:27 (what is sugar even doing) 16:27 E: Come on, pig! 16:28 Scarlett: Come on piggy, let's go. 16:28 E: *singing, luring it out of the maze* 16:28 E: Come to me, my pig 16:28 E: We can do the challenge together! 16:28 E: We can lunch on twigs, 16:28 (wtf was sugar doing) 16:28 E: And be happy forever! 16:28 (inb4 drugs) 16:28 E: *pig jumps at her* 16:28 E: *giggles and runs across the tires with it* 16:28 Owen: We're all in this together, take my hand and we'll *eats Ella* 16:28 E: Lalalalalaa! *humming, and dancing with the pig* 16:28 E: Laaaaaa! *lifts it in the air, twirling around* 16:29 (don't make me kick you @TF) 16:29 E: Lalalalaaaa! *humming more* 16:29 Scarlett: *gets across the tires with the pig* 16:29 (idk) 16:29 PASS IT TO MAX SCARLETT 16:29 E: *passes it to Dave* 16:29 (brb) 16:29 *** Max|Sugar|Leo_ has joined #TDPI-RP 16:29 Scarlett: On it. *passes to Scarlett* 16:29 Max* 16:29 *** Max|Sugar|Leo has been kicked by Topher|Sky|Samey (Max|Sugar|Leo) 16:29 *** Topher|Sky|Samey sets mode +v on Max|Sugar|Leo_ 16:29 Sugar: *exits the maze* *throws the pig at Ella* Now come back soon, ya har, squealer! 16:29 Dave: *does the wheelbarrow pig run through grease thing, cringing* (idk) 16:30 (oh) 16:30 SK: Go, Dave! :D 16:30 Dave: All the grease...ugh...*continues going* 16:30 (max go) 16:30 Jasmine: Max hurry! 16:30 Max: Time for evil to shine! *wheels the pig* 16:30 Dave: Almost there... *still going through the grease* 16:30 Max: *feeds the pig "evil" berries* 16:31 Dave: *gets there* (idk) 16:31 (wtf is this irl) 16:31 (mabel literally needs to respond quicker) 16:31 Max: *his pig starts dying* Errr.... 16:31 (can i just pass it to leonard) 16:31 Max: *wheelbarrows faster* 16:31 Jasmine: PASS IT! 16:31 Dave: *passes pig to Leonard, cringing* 16:32 Dave: Go...*shivers from grease* 16:32 (idk) 16:32 Leonard: AHA! 16:32 (i swere go faster leonard) 16:32 Leonard: Mobilius expressus! 16:32 Max: *drops off dying pig to Jasmine* 16:35 Jasmine: *climbs up* 16:35 Leonard: Movus Totalus* 16:35 (leonard go) 16:35 Leonard: Oh... :( 16:35 Jasmine: *climbs up* 16:35 (leonard no) 16:35 Leonard: *drags pig to the wall* 16:35 (i swere m8) 16:35 Jasmine: *climbs up* 16:35 Leonard: *slowly pushes the pig up the rope side* 16:35 Jasmine* *climbs up/* 16:35 (mabel brbed wtf) 16:35 (LEONARD GO) 16:35 Jasmine: Too Late *reaches the top* 16:35 Leonard: ENOUGH HORSEPLAY! SPEEDUS EXTREMUS! *hits the pig with his staff sending it to the top of the thing 16:35 Leonard: :O IT acually worked 16:35 ! 16:35 Jasmine: *hands it o chris* 16:35 Leonard: Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! 16:35 (THE PIG DIED) 16:35 (SO 16:35 (TEST) 16:35 IDK) 16:35 (HELLO) 16:35 (CAN U SEE THIS) 16:35 JASMINE WON 16:35 (YES) 16:35 (ALSO 16:35 (they already did dummy) 16:35 ACTN WON) 16:35 C: And Team Kinosewak... 16:35 C: Wins! 16:35 C: Maskwak, once again... 16:35 C: Someone is going home 16:35 Jasmine; *hugs team* 16:36 Ella: *frowns* 16:36 k send votes 16:36 SK: It's alright, Leonard! You did great. 16:36 Dave: All that grease...for nothing? 16:36 Amy: WAIT WHERE IS OUR PRIZE? 16:36 Leonard: Really? :D 16:36 Shawn: We were better than last time, at least... 16:36 C: Oh right... Have a bunch of fake moles! 16:36 For the win! 16:36 ELIMINATION CEREMONY 16:41 (dave be gone) 16:41 C: There are five marshmallows on my plate 16:41 (CAN YOU HURRY UP JFC) 16:41 C: And 6 of you! 16:41 (YOU TAKE LIKE 10 YEARS FOR ONE LINE) 16:41 C: Marshmallows go to... 16:41 (shut up i was lagging) 16:41 Sugar: *still eating Squiggles* 16:41 C: Sky! 16:42 C: Shawn! 16:42 C: The two who didn't receive votes! 16:42 Dave: We know, we know. Eliminate me already or whatever. 16:42 C: The next person safe is... 16:42 C: Ella! 16:42 C: And.... 16:42 C: Dave! 16:42 C: Sugar, you're annoying. 16:42 C: Leonard, you're annoying. 16:42 C: but... 16:42 C: the final marshmallow goes to... 16:42 C: It's a tie? 16:42 C: :) 16:43 C: SO uh yeah 16:43 Sugar: *glares at Ella* 16:43 Dave: What. 16:43 C: What are we gonna do? 16:43 Chef: *shrugs* 16:43 C: Alright! 16:43 C: Tiebreaker! 16:43 C: Leonard, Sugar, ready? 16:44 Leonard: Huzzah! 16:44 (HURRY UP) 16:44 (MABEL WTF) 16:44 (Five bucks says Leonard goes) 16:44 SK: Eliminate both? 16:44 SK: D: 16:44 Amy: I choose Sugar to stay 16:44 Amy: The end 16:44 Sugar: Ready! 16:44 (bye Leonard) 16:44 C: Wait a sec 16:44 C: Turns out.. 16:44 Leonard: Wizard at standby 16:44 C: The network hates Leonard! 16:44 C: Sorry, Leonard 16:44 C: You're out of here 16:44 C: Screw the tiebreaker! 16:44 Leonard: .... 16:44 Leonard: Huzzah! 16:44 *** ACTN has quit (Quit: Page closed) 16:44 C: Sugar, you're safe! 16:44 C: Leonard, any last words? 16:45 Amy: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA TOLD YA SUGAR WOULD STAY 16:45 Leonard: I'm 2 wizard 4 u N00bs 16:45 L8r Lozers 16:45 C: *cannons him* 16:45 C: See you next time 16:45 C: On total.. drama.... 16:45 C: Pakistan Island! Sugar: Ella Sky: Leonard Ella: Leonard Leonard: Dave Shawn: Sugar Dave: Sugar